


Reading session

by theflowerqueenrose



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Books, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Reading, Reading Aloud, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: You brought with you some books from the human world, however your peculiar taste got you into an interesting situation when you and Satan decide to have a reading session.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 368





	Reading session

**Author's Note:**

> The book that I'll be mentioning does exist, but I don't recommend it to the faint of heart. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this.🌹

You grabbed your book and headed to Satan's room. You agreed to a reading session as he confessed he would like to know more about human world authors and well, more about your taste in literature. Because the purpose is to learn new information, he specifically asked of you not to bring any classics, because chances are he already knows their work. You complied and brought something more unheard of, more controversial. You picked Juliette by Marquis de Sade. Hopefully the book was dark enough for the Avatar of Wrath.

With the book in hand you knocked on his door. After a few moments it opened and you were greeted with a familiar smile. 

"Ah, there you are! Glad you could make it in time.", the blond demon invited you into his layer. 

You realized he had made tea for the both of you. If you didn't know better you wouldn't be able to tell he was, in fact, the embodiment of Wrath. 

You sat yourself on the bed followed by Satan. His legs were spread and you sat between them, your back pressed against his chest, while his chin rested on the top of your head. 

"What are we reading today, y/n?", he cheerfully asked. 

"I picked Juliette for today!", you showed him the cover of the book. 

Once he saw the cover and read the author, he giggled a bit. But before you got the chance to ask why, he added: 

"Well, we shouldn't waste time. Let's get to reading!" 

You obeyed and opened the book. Your reading sessions consisted in one of you reading aloud from a book. It was usually you because Satan liked to hear your voice. So far you have discovered his favourite demon authors and you brought some books from the human world of which he had never heard before. 

Within the first pages of the book you already found yourself reading sex scenes. You had an idea what this book was about, but you didn't necessarily know it was going to be all sex and sin. The sex scenes happened between so called nuns which made everything even more sinful. You brushed it off, in your head, thinking it was the right book to read to a demon. 

If you were on your own, it wouldn't have affected you so badly, but being into the demon's arms, feeling his chest move as he breathe while having to read aloud lesbian sex scenes between "women of God" made you feel hot and bothered. 

You took a small break to drink a bit of the tea Satan prepared for you. Your throat was getting dry. Also, you needed to stop for a second and get your act together.

"I didn't know you are into this, y/n", his voice was lower than usual and his tone more seductive, "You should've told me sooner, we could've had a lot of fun.", he pulled you into a tight embrace.

"I-it's just a book...", you stuttered sounding unconvincing.

"Do you know what the Marquis de Sade is famous for?", he genuinely asked. 

You shook your head, unaware. 

"The term 'sadism' comes from his name.", he giggled but it sounded quite dark, "Great choice there, y/n, reading a book from the father of sadism to the Avatar of Wrath. What are you hoping to achieve?"

"Look, Satan, I d-didn't mean t-to..." 

He grabbed your throat gently, turned your head to the side and upwards, so you faced him. His eyes were gleaming, but it sent shivers downs your spine. His sweet smile meant nothing but the fact that he was holding in the rage that could turn the world upside down.

"You want to tell me that you brought in a book without even knowing anything about it? How are you supposed to learn if you don't inform yourself?" 

"I-I'm sorry..." 

"No need to apologise", he let go of your throat and flashed you a radiant smile, "Let's just get back to reading!"

You sigh in relief and go back to reading the obscenities illustrated in the book. Soon enough you felt a pair of warm hands caressing your body. You stopped reading and gasped in surprise. The demon lifted your top and exposed your lacy f/c bra. 

"Keep going, y/n.", he whispered into your ear and he rubbed circles around the visible parts of your chest. 

You obeyed, not wanting to make the demon angry. Well, angrier than usual. Stuttering and gasping from time to time, you continued to read. Your core started to tingle and you felt your panties getting soaked under your skirt. 

"My, my, what am I going to do with you? I asked you here so we could both delve into a deeper understanding of the world, but instead you leave my thirst for knowledge unsatisfied... It pains me to say this, but y/n, you have to be punished.", his voice echoed into your mind long after he finished saying those words. 

You zoned out for a moment and found yourself bent over Satan's knees with your skirt lifted and your butt out in the open. He started touching you gently, caressing you, kissing the small of your back and when you relaxed and got comfortable enough...he spanked you. A moment of break. No touch at all. And than another spank. He trailed his fingers down your spine, gently and then he spanked you again. 

Although he only did it three times, taking into account his -although controlled- inhuman strength, it was enough to make your bottom red. You felt his hand move and you flinched out of instinct, but his hand made no contact with your skin. Instead, you heard laughter. 

"You're just so easy to play with, y/n. It's almost impossible to resist..." 

"It's not like that..."

He stopped for a moment. The silence was uncomfortable and you laid there, on his knees, awaiting his next move. 

"You're right. How rude of me. You came here to read and reading is what you shall do." 

With a swift motion he took off your underwear and helped you up. 

"What do you think you're doing!?", you asked shocked.

"You ask too many questions, princess~" 

The sound of his voice calling you princess made you melt and go on with whatever Satan had in plan for you. It was completely and utterly irresistible.

He tapped on the bed signing you to sit down. When you did, he handed you the book and ordered you to read. When you started doing so, the blond demon spread your legs and began tasting your dripping wet core. 

"I can't fucking r-read like t-this, Satan...", you whined.

Like he couldn't even hear you, he kept going, giving you agonizingly slow and long licks, followed by him sucking on your sensitive spot. However, he made sure to get his point across by digging his fingernails into your thighs ever so slightly. The pain felt so good it made you moan in the middle of reading a sentence. That was the moment when he finally stopped. 

"I truly refuse to believe that the line went like that", he smirked, "You're more pathetic than I thought. Can't read a book to save your life... Oh well, I guess I can still put that mouth to good use." 

He climbed on top of you, took the book from your hands and placed it gently next to the bed. After that, his whole focus was on you, kissing you passionately, tangling his fingers through your hair. At some point he broke off the kiss, unzipped his pants and came closer to you. His member was centimeters away from your mouth. 

"Open your mouth.", he ordered and you executed. 

In an instant his lengthy thick cock was shoved into your mouth. Slowly, at the beginning, but his pace became faster and rougher and soon enough he was grabbing a fistful of your hair as he was skullfucking you into oblivion. You had tears falling down your cheeks and saliva was dripping down your chin onto your neck. Eventually, he stopped and pulled away, letting you finally catch your breath. 

"You're a good toy, y/n, I'll give you that.", he said in an almost mocking tone.

He backed away and stood on the bed on his knees before grabbing your hips and pulling you closer. He lifted you up until your hole was on the same level as his member. He eased into you, holding your thighs so you don't fall. 

As he moved faster, his nails dug into your skin, making you scream. You wished to keep quiet, but you couldn't contain yourself. It was all too much. Craving release, you reached out and started rubbing your swollen nub and Satan continued to talk dirty to you. 

"Such a desperate needy little slut... I asked you here to read, but now it's clear that you were thirsting for something else..." 

He continued to mock you as his nails were still into your skin and his cock was continuously hitting deep and hard into you. The stimulation from the penetration and your own attempt at finding release got you into a critical point. 

"Satan, I'm gonna..."

"Beg, princess~"

Your eyes widened, but you swallowed your pride and added:

"I'm begging you, ah fuck, please... Ugh, please, Satan, let me cum!" 

He giggled, but told you that you're allowed and quite frankly, that's all you needed to hear. The moment you heard his words of approval, your hand moved faster, your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your moans got louder and your legs started shaking. Even for a demon, it was a bit of a struggle to keep your legs in place. 

Soon after, Satan pulled out of you, letting you sink into the mattress as he rubbed his cock above your tummy. In a few moments his semen coated your abdomen. Following his own climax, the demon crashed next to you on the bed and kissed your forehead. 

"Bring this book for our next reading session as well, won't you?", he smirked.


End file.
